Baile
by Zary Ssj
Summary: Soul le ha cerrado el paso a la habitación de su mente a Maka, no quiere que ella salga lastimada, no quiere arrastrarla con él. Y ella no se rinde, quiere ayudarlo, darse la oportunidad de agradecerle, pero Soul hace más que lastimarla. Capítulo único. SoulxMaka. Gracias a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a leer.


Soul Eater es de Ohkubo Atsushi

* * *

"_Aquí estoy, sin esperanza y esperando la muerte"._

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez?

Ahí estaban de nuevo, haciendo el mismo teatro de siempre. Maka intentando pelear aun cuando no tenía la fuerza suficiente y Soul tratando de levantarle los ánimos, para evitar por lo menos que no la lastimaran tanto. Pero eso no era lo que él se preguntaba, sino: ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que Maka lo había salvado de sí mismo? A simple vista, era él el que la salvaba, pero Soul bien sabía que no era así, que era Maka su salvadora, su haz de luz, su soporte, su pilar… ¿y cuánto más ella iba a ayudarlo?

Tendido en el suelo, con ese demonio parlante diciendo estupideces en su cabeza, esperaba a que ella lo deje morir. ¿Por qué seguía ella ahí, la muy tonta, si era más que claro que todos ahí iban a perecer? Si lo dejaba ahí, ella podría correr lo más rápido que sus delicadas piernas le permitieran. Correría y se salvaría, seguiría corriendo y así un día podría ser feliz, correría y correría, agitando sus coletas rubias y su gabardina ondeando con el viento… hacia algo mejor que eso, hacia algo que realmente mereciera sus esfuerzos, su dedicación y su empeño, algo que no fuera jugarse la vida por no alejarse de él, soportar sus burlas y menosprecios.

Pero ahí estaba ella, sosteniendo su cabeza y gritando su nombre… su delicada voz, llena de preocupación, de anhelo de que Soul abriera los ojos, con un tinte de necesidad de que lo haga y… de amor.

* * *

"_Es fácil encontrar lo que está mal, y difícil encontrar lo que está bien"._

* * *

El piano, la alfombra, los candelabros…todo estaba igual, idéntico a la última vez, ¿cuántas veces más debía visitar ese sitio en su cabeza? Pasó sus dedos por las teclas del instrumento y éstas emitieron un tenue sonido. La música era la misma, pero había algo que no estaba bien, algo que faltaba, algo que hacía que esa habitación iluminada con luz azul se sintiera aún más oscura, más deprimente, más imposible de sobrellevar… faltaba ella.

−Ella no está−. Su trémulo susurro fue escuchado por el pequeño demonio.

−Y no lo estará más.

−Cállate de una buena vez… me enfermas.

−Cúlpame todo lo que quieras, pero eres tú el que no la deja pasar−. El demonio chasqueaba los dedos al ritmo del jazz lejano que se escuchaba.

¿Ahora de qué hablaba este cretino?

"Ah, cierto… estuve preguntándome por qué ella no me ha dejado morir, por qué ella no se salvaba y me dejaba ahí. Ahora le he bloqueado el acceso a mis pensamientos, cuando antes ella siempre tenía permitido, tenía un lugar, ese lugar que ocupó sin que yo lo permitiera, pero nunca hice un ínfimo esfuerzo por impedirlo… ¿por qué ahora sí?"

"Hasta que entiendes, Soul… pero eso ya no importa. ¿Acaso no sientes la sangre negra fluir por tus venas de nuevo, más caliente, más venenosa que antes?"

"Sí, la siento…es…realmente increíble".

"Has tardado mucho tiempo en aceptar esa sangre, pero ahora que a ella no le dejas pasar…puedes ser realmente poderoso".

"Poderoso…poder…".

"Así es, Soul…así es. Déjate llevar por la locura".

* * *

"_No me quedaré mucho tiempo; éste mundo está muy equivocado"._

* * *

−Soul…despierta…por favor, déjame entrar.

Sus lágrimas ensuciaban sus mejillas y desfiguraban por completo su rostro de muñeca. Soul no la escuchaba, no se permitía oírla, no le permitía entrar en su cabeza. ¿Por qué? Si tiempo atrás ella lo había sacado de esa habitación, lo había alejado de ese demonio, lo había traído de vuelta, a ese Soul que siempre, haciendo algo bueno por ella o burlándose, lograba sacar sus mejores sonrisas, para seguir a su lado, caminando el mismo sendero, cumpliendo la promesa de convertirlo en una Death Sythe capaz de competir con su padre. Aún no le agradecía todo, no le había dicho "gracias" por una sola cosa; por no ser como ella creía que eran todos los hombres. Ella sabía, siempre estuvo presente, en sus pensamientos, en su memoria: la espada, él y ella… ésa mirada de loco en los ojos del doctor Stain, él y ella… la mano que se desliza por su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna, él y ella… y Soul, frente a ella, protegiéndola.

−Déjame entrar, por favor…

Repentinamente, él abrió los ojos, pero sus hermosos ojos color carmesí ya no brillaban, ya no le producían esa calidez de siempre, no la miraban a ella, no parecían ver algo, nada se reflejaba en ellos… como los de Chrona.

Soul se levantó del regazo de Maka, tal como lo hace Chrona cuando se incorpora de un ataque; curveando su espalda hasta ángulos imposibles…y reía, reía espantosamente, y sus manos se contrajeron como las de una bestia y todo su cuerpo se estremeció con cada risa…Maka abrió sus ojos, enormes orbes verdes esmeralda y se llevó las manos a la boca. Sollozaba, y sus lágrimas volvieron a mancharle el rostro.

"¿Por qué no me dejaste entrar?"

De pronto los ojos carmesí parecieron enfocarse en Maka y, ladeando la cabeza, con esa sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos, caminó hasta ella, transformó su brazo en cuchilla e intentó herirla, pero ella logró esquivar el golpe.

−Soul… ¿qué te pasa?− La muchachita no lo podía creer. Él, que siempre la protege, que usa esa arma que todo su cuerpo es para impedir que la lastimen, que se puso entre una espada y ella, ahora utilizaba esa cuchilla en su contra.

Él no le contestó, pero a cambio embistió de nuevo contra ella, rozándole con la hoja el brazo, abriéndole una pequeña herida sangrante. Maka todavía lloraba, e intentó correr, pero Soul le cortó el paso.

−Tu sangre es roja… ¿sabes de qué color es la mía?− Sonaba igual que Chrona.

Maka cayó de rodillas, con el rostro mirando hacia arriba, hacia Soul, con las lágrimas rebosando. ¿Por qué no le permitió entrar? Sus manos, cubiertas con los blancos guantes de siempre, le permitieron sostenerse, y ahí estaba ella, pareciendo hacer una reverencia ante él. Pero tomó una piedra y se la arrojó a Soul, y la pequeña piedra se impactó con fuerza en su frente, abriéndole una herida.

Él se llevó un dedo hasta el hilito de sangre y sonrió.−Efectivamente…es negra.

Su cuchilla desapareció y depositó sus manos en el cuello de Maka y, presionando con extrema dureza, levantó su delgado cuerpo del suelo, como si ella fuera solo una muñeca de trapo, tan ligera, tan frágil…y tan apetecible de romper.

* * *

"_Sintiendo tus ojos fríos, muertos, robándome la vida"._

* * *

Soul seguía ahorcándola, asfixiándola, matándola, y ella, quietecita, sin emitir ningún sollozo, lo miraba con los párpados entrecerrados, con esos bellos ojos verdes, verdes, verdes, que antes rebosaban de vida, y ahora de ellos escapaba. Las lágrimas rodaban y rodaban, calientes aun, del borde de sus ojos, sus mejillas y cuyo viaje terminaba por descansar en las manos de él que la apretaban.

"Sus lágrimas están calientes… pero, ¿por qué llora?".

"Llora, no porque estés intentando matarla, sino porque no le permitiste salvarte".

"Maka…estoy matándola…"

Y el rojo regresó a sus ojos, y se encendieron, y chispearon… y Soul reaccionó, logrando despertar, pero ella ya no se mueve y ha dejado de llorar.

−Maka… ¡Maka!

Atrajo su cuerpo, que se comenzó a sentir más y más frío desde hace apenas un instante. Lo abrazó como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer, como si tratara de que su alma no escapara. Y miró su rostro, tan bello, tan tierno, de muñeca, lleno de delicadeza, y miró las marcas moradas que habían dejado sus dedos en su cuello. La había matado, había asesinado a la muchachita que amaba, que siempre lo había salvado de la locura con la cual se atrevió a ponerle las manos encima. Ella ahora realmente no estaba.

"¿Por qué no la dejaste entrar?"

No tenía respuesta a esa simple y temeraria pregunta, no la tiene y nunca la tendrá. Tal vez creía que si aceptaba por completo la sangre negra podría protegerla, para permitirle correr hacia algo mejor que eso, pero no…no la protegió y la mató, y ella se fue, con los ojos verdes posados en los rojos que no la veían.

Y ahí se quedó, abrazando su frío cuerpo, llorando y sollozando sobre su cabello, amarrado en esas coletas que siempre le parecieron adorables, como hilos, hilos de oro sobresaliendo de su hermoso, delicado rostro de muñequita.

* * *

Ahí estaba de nuevo…el piano, la alfombra, los candelabros…todo estaba igual, todo permanecía idéntico…pero la soledad era lo único nuevo en esa oscura habitación iluminada con luces azules. Ella ya no estaba, y jamás estaría de nuevo para sacarlo de ahí, para regresarlo con ella y el mundo que, a su lado, no parecía ser tan malo, tan aburrido. Ella ya no está, no está y no estará más.

Soul ya no le llora, lo hizo por tres días enteros, pero no lo hace más porque no merece llorarle, porque él la mató, la traicionó y le impidió correr lejos de él. Ahora solo le queda esperar a ese molesto demonio y quedarse ahí, eternamente sin poder salir, encerrado en su propia mente, con esa pequeña y más que molesta compañía.

Pero no es el demonio el que aparece, sino ella, Maka, arreglada tal y como la recordaba, con ese vestido negro de seda, el moño grande a su espalda, sus delicados hombros de porcelana, sus brazos cubiertos hasta los codos con eso finos guantes, los lazos en sus coletas, sus hilos de cabello dorado, sus pequeños pies calzando unas sencillas zapatillas…sus ojos verdes, llenos de vida, eternamente verdes, verdes, sus sonrojadas mejillas, su cara de hermosa muñeca. Un ángel vestido de negro.

Y Soul corre hacia ella, aún sin creerlo, y cuando llega frente a ella, le toma los hombros, y la siente, siente el calor recorrer e invadir su cuerpo. Maka rebosa de vida, de la vida que él mismo le quitó…y la atrae hacia él, y la besa, sus manos viajan de sus hombros blancos hasta descansar el sus mejillas, las cuales acaricia, y con sus dedos de músico juguetea con sus hilos dorados, con sus coletas.

Y Soul llora, llora mientras la besa, derrama lágrimas amargas, llenas de culpa, de pena, de remordimiento. El beso, más que de confesión, era un susurrante "perdóname", le suplicaba con ese beso que lo perdonara, que perdonara su estupidez, su egoísmo, sus manos apretando su cuello, la locura que lo dominó y que él mismo permitió, que le perdonara, "perdóname, perdóname". Y Maka le perdonó, lo hizo correspondiendo al beso, lo hizo cuando sus manos tomaron entre ellas el rostro de Soul, sus dedos ahora se enredan en la cabellera ensortijada, blanca, blanca, blanca; y ella separa sus labios por un momento de la boca de él, solo para dirigirlos hacia sus ojos y le besa las lágrimas, y las bebe, calientes, bebe su sufrimiento. "Te perdono…te perdono".

Se quedan un rato así; ella limpiándole las lágrimas, él abrazado a ella, temiendo que esté soñando y Maka se esfume entre sus brazos y jamás vuelva a verla. Luego se separan y se observan. El jazz se sigue escuchando en la habitación, y ellos no se habían percatado de su sonido…entonces Soul, por primera vez desde que la mató, sonríe, y ella le devuelve una sonrisa, ese tipo de sonrisa que a él le apasiona, la misma que siempre vio dibujada en sus labios, la de compañerismo, amistad, la de "gracias por todo". Entonces la invita a bailar.

Y ellos balancean sus cuerpos al ritmo del jazz que él tanto ama, pero no más que a ella. Soul hace a Maka dar una vuelta, y los amplios encajes de su vestido se elevan, y él pone el brazo libre detrás de la espalda de ella y la hecha hacia atrás, la levanta, una vuelta más y retoman el pausado baile. Y bailan, y bailan, se miran, se acarician y se aman bailando. Será así eternamente, Soul visitará a diario la habitación en su cabeza y Maka vivirá eternamente ahí, en la mente de él, en sus recuerdos, en el calor de la piel que ella le deja y él siente aún después de terminar el baile y regresar a la realidad.

* * *

"_Di adiós, mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche._

_No te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos,_

_Mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche"._

* * *

Hola... ¡Mi primer fic de Soul Eater! una de mis obras favoritas, tanto anime como el manga.

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

La historia está basada en la canción "Dance With The Devil" de la banda **Breaking Benjamin.** Amo tanto esta canción, y más porque conocí a la banda por un AMV de Soul Eater, y justo sobre las veces que Maka se metía en la cabeza de Soul y lo salvaba de la la locura, y ni se diga, ya que la letra de la canción es totalmente compatible con esos momentos.

Al principio pensaba describir cómo se sentía Soul cada vez que Maka lo salvaba, es más, los sentimientos de ambos. Pero nunca fue mi idea principal matar a Maka, pero entre más escribía, mi mente me llevaba a por otros lados y al final la muerte de Maka fue inminente, pero quise retribuir a Soul, por así decirlo, y permití que ella viviera en esa habitación de la mente. Podría sonar a que Soul se volvió loco, pero les aseguro que no.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a leer 3

¡Nos leemos pronto!

¡Ciao!


End file.
